callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies in Spaceland/Quotes
Willard Wyler :"Cut! That's a wrap people!" :— :"Worst. Death scene. '''EVER. '''Back to one, places everybody." :— :"You'll never work in this '''town again'." :— :"''Next time, you need to cry on cue, and '''die on cue." :— :"That performance makes me want you to be a better actor." :— :"Congratulations! You've clenched the nomination for lamest death scene in a horror movie. I'm so proud." :— :"Oh my, I'm afraid this one is bound for an early digital release." :— :"Oh! How far the star has fallen!" :— :"You can't even die believably! I have half a mind to recast you." :— :"''Stop messing up my '''MASTERPIECE.''" :— :"Continue bleeding. More bleeding. More bleeding. And, scene." :— :"The only convincing part of that performance was when you died, and if it wasn't for the gallons of your blood spilled everywhere, I don't think I would have even believed that!" :— :"Thank you for ending your woefully mind-numbing performance." :— :"You call that acting? You couldn't act yourself out of a paper bag. '''TRY AGAIN." :— :"''Clearly there was some mixup with the casting director, because I was under the impression I was working with real actors! '''AND NOT THE REJECTS '''from an elementary '''SCHOOL PLAY." :— :"''Hm. How can I put this... You're as dead '''AS YOUR CAREER." :— :"''Bravo. A truly uninspired performance worthy of softcore porn or '''CABLE NETWORK SITCOMS." :— :"''Auditions for the hemorrhoid commercials are next week." :— :"Why am I always stuck working with amateurs?!" :— :"The best thing about your performance was that '''IT ENDED'. So I guess you got that part right." :— :"''You missed all your cues and flopped every line that came out of that garbage hole you call a mouth, other than that, you did great." :— :"Perhaps next time you'll '''STICK TO THE SCRIPT." :— :"''I don't pay you to think. I don't pay you to act. In fact, '''I don't pay you at all! Which is why this arrangement worked so well, and why I'm still alive and you are dead." :— :"''You remind me of the cast that auditioned before you, they couldn't' ACT EITHER." :— :"''Stars are not. Born. In arcades." :— :"''All actors are needed on set please! And when I say please, I mean '''STOP PISSING AROUND IN THE ARCADE and get on with the movie already!" :— :"''You know playing videogames rots your brain, right? It gives the Zombies such indigestion when they eat it, and no one wants that." :— : Multiple Character Conversations Spawn Sally: Umm, like, where the hell are we? Poindexter: I think we're somehow inside the film! Andre: "Zombies in Spaceland"? Oh... I think I'm gonna be sick, yo. Sally: I know, right? Your clothes... ugh. *gasps* My ''clothes! Ugh... '''A.J.:' You dweebs had better get it together. I think we got more coming. Spawn (alternate) Wyler: Welcome. I see you've made yourself at home. Oh and how quickly you've embraced your character! Bravo! Sally: Where are we, Willard? A.J.: Yeah, what gives? Andre: Hey, get us the hell out of here, man! Poindexter: Err, where are we? Wyler: I love the energy you're giving me right now! A.J.: Willard man, what kind of audition is this? Wyler: The audition of a lifetime, my boy. Now listen closely, because your next round of guests are just chomping at the bit to join you in frame. Places, everyone! Places! And... ACTION! Between Round 3 and 5 Sally: Like why the hell is Wyler doing this to us? Poindexter: Maybe this is a test! Andre: Maybe he just wants to kill us. A.J.: Why the hell would he want to do that? We're awesome! I'm awesome! Poindexter: If we continue to work together, we can find out! After hearing David Hasselhoff for the first time A.J.: Hey did you just hear that? Poindexter: Someone is broadcasting in the park! A.J.: Gee, ya think? Andre: Yo whoever that was might be stuck here too! Sally: For all we know, it's just some lame ass recording! I'm not about to get my brain eaten for a tape deck! Poindexter: Not to worry, haha. They'd likely starve. A.J.: Hey, this DJ could be our ticket out of this place. Andre: Ey, so what are we waiting for? Let's go find this brother! Category:Zombies Mode Quotes